This invention relates to a vehicle provided with an improved system for controlling the window and sunroof movement. Numerous vehicles are known provided with systems for controlling the movement of the door-installed windows and of the possible sunroof.
The windows and sunroof are generally operated by two different systems which besides increasing overall cost do not totally satisfy the requirements of the driver. For example the driver may wish to automatically raise or lower windows either with the ignition key switched on (and thus presumably with the vehicle in motion) or with the ignition key switched off (and the vehicle ready to be left parked).
In these respects, current systems do not allow the driver's requirements to be totally satisfied. For example, if the ignition key is switched off it is not possible to close the windows, with the result that it is often necessary to reopen the door, switch on the ignition key and operate the closure buttons should the driver not have realized in time that some of the door windows or the sunroof have been left open by mistake.